<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No More Yielding But a Dream by GothamOracle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27241387">No More Yielding But a Dream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothamOracle/pseuds/GothamOracle'>GothamOracle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confusion, Dreams, F/M, Kidnapping, Rescue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:01:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27241387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothamOracle/pseuds/GothamOracle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When 19-year-old Rey Skywalker finds herself in futuristic cell, she's positive she's still dreaming. But her dreams are never this vivid! Where is she and who is this man rescuing her?! And why does it feel so real?</p><p>Damerey AU of The Dreamer webcomic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron/Rey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No More Yielding But a Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic was inspired by the webcomic The Dreamer by Lora Innes. I highly reccomend the comic, it combines romance, time travel and the Revolutionary War. (It hasn't been updated since 2018, but the author is working on bringing it back! WOO!)</p><p>This fic is currently a one-shot, but I have more story in mind. Please let me know if you guys are interested! A big thank you to damerey_knows for being a fantastic betareader!</p><p>Damerey Creations Week 2020 Day 4: Time Travel AU</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>She’d fallen asleep in Professor Motti’s class again and the punishment had been to sit with a chicken on her head while the other kids used the slip-n-slide in the middle of the lecture hall. The talking dog had had a point when he’d told her to study for that test but she hadn’t listened. Now she had three hours before the term paper was due and the library was closed but the window was open. She reached up for the window but it kept getting farther away. For some reason she was cold, really cold, like she had lain on the bleachers by the soccer field. But she wasn’t outside and if she could get to that window she cou-<br/>
<br/>
“Rey.”<br/>
<br/>
She kept reaching for the window, ignoring the voice. She hadn’t heard the alarm so she had at least another fifteen minutes. She could make it into the library yet.<br/>
<br/>
“Rey! I need you to wake up.”<br/>
<br/>
The voice grew more insistent, panicked. She felt a hand on her arm, shaking her. The library window got further and further away as the dream faded, but the cold didn’t. In her waking state, that confused her. Even when she kicked her blankets off, her room was never this cold. It felt like there was cool metal against her skin.<br/>
<br/>
‘Wait… what?’<br/>
<br/>
Rey Skywalker’s eyes snapped open. The moments between waking and sleeping faded quickly, leaving her in a world of confusion and disorientation.</p><p>This wasn’t her room. This wasn’t her house. This wasn’t where she had gone to bed the night before.  Looking around all she could see was black. There were no cream colored walls, no posters of Bowie or Howl’s Moving Castle and gone were the many photos of her, Finn and Rose that had been taped or thumb-tacked up. Instead, she was in some sort of cell. The black metal walls seemed to absorb light. There was the bench she was lying on, a camera and a staircase that led to a doorway that was conspicuously open.<br/>
<br/>
How the hell had she gotten here? Where <em>was </em>here? She suddenly felt the overwhelming need to get out, to get home.<br/>
<br/>
“Rey!”<br/>
<br/>
A voice cut through the chaotic hamster wheel of questions with no answers. Without the veil of slumber it was obvious the voice was real and not part of some crazy dream. At least… no more than the rest of this was. </p><p>She wasn’t alone. The open door should have been her first clue. But all of this was so strange she wasn’t thinking straight. However, several things were certain: It was a man’s voice. He knew her name, knew who she was and was trying to get her attention.<br/>
<br/>
Rey swallowed, pushing down the urge run. She used the feel of the cold bench under her to focus herself. The man was somewhere to her left in the shadows. She could hear him move. The cell was small, but the door was open. She might be able to make it to the stairs before the man got to her. But if she managed to get out of here, she likely wouldn’t get far before someone else found her. She was limited, she didn’t have many options.<br/>
<br/>
Slowly, Rey forced herself to sit up. She kept her head down, hoping that if she acknowledged him he’d go away, leave her alone.<br/>
<br/>
For a moment nothing in the cell moved. She could feel him staring at her, could feel her heart pounding in her chest as he started moving closer. He was dressed in a black fabric uniform that almost blended in with the rest of the cell. Under his arm was a metal helmet with the same sheen as highly molded plastic.<br/>
<br/>
He stopped in front of her, kneeling down, forcing Rey to meet his face. Her breath caught in her throat as she prepared for whatever was about to happen, but nothing did. Instead, she saw a face etched with worry. His hair was a mess of curls falling over his forehead. He looked tired, exhausted, like he hadn’t gotten a good night sleep in years. As she looked closer, she could see his brown eyes shining with the relief that only good news brought, but there was something else… Something she couldn’t place.<br/>
<br/>
The man moved first. He brushed a few stray pieces of hair out of her eyes as he looked her over once, twice, three times before he was satisfied. What he was satisfied with Rey didn’t know, but he seemed to relax. His shoulders dropped, his jaw relaxed and a hint of a smile pulled at the corner of the man’s mouth. His hand brushed against her cheek in an intimate gesture, causing the breath in Rey’s throat to catch.<br/>
<br/>
“Finally found you,” he murmured. “Thought we’d lost you.”<br/>
<br/>
“No, I’m… I’m fine.” It was true enough. She didn’t know where she was, but she was in one piece.<br/>
<br/>
Questions filled her mind, things she needed to ask, but she had no opportunity. The next moment he leaned in, covering her lips with his. His arm gently snaked around her waist pulling her closer and Rey could feel his warmth against the cold of the cell. The kiss was gentle but she could feel his relief as she got caught up in it.<br/>
<br/>
The sound of klaxons going off around them pulled both Rey and the man back to themselves and they separated. Rey kicked herself; she didn’t know him! He was just as much a mystery as the rest of this dream. And this <em>was </em>a dream! He wasn’t real! What was she <em>doing</em>?!<br/>
<br/>
When she looked back at the man - her rescuer? That alone led to many other questions in this dreamscape – was on his feet, his attention focused on the cell’s open door.<br/>
<br/>
“Looks like the cavalry’s here,” he said, stepping back. He held a hand out to her. “You okay to move? We need to get outta here.”<br/>
<br/>
Rey nodded, pushing herself to her feet. She suddenly felt lightheaded and wavered a bit, but the man reached over to steady her.<br/>
<br/>
“Easy.” He held her for another moment until she found her footing, then leaned down to pick up the black helmet. “We’re going to make a break for the TIEs.”<br/>
<br/>
She had no idea what those were but shot him a look. “We’re what?”<br/>
<br/>
“It worked before. And this time I have the outfit to match.” He shot her a smile that made her knees feel weak. “Stay close to me. With any luck, Snap and the others will be enough distraction that we can get out without drawing too much attention.”<br/>
<br/>
“Right...” Rey was completely lost. Whatever this dream was, it was nothing like her normal ones. Who was this man? What was going on? Where were they? How did he know her? Why had she been locked up?! She’d stumbled into a story already in progress and was desperate to catch up on the plot. Anything to make this make some semblance of sense!<br/>
<br/>
The man grabbed the helmet, but paused, looking at her one more time. The way he looked at her left even more unanswered questions. It was as if he worried she’d disappear if he took his eyes off her. But there was no time. The helmet slipped over his head and the man with the charming smile was replaced by a harsh looking headpiece that screamed ‘evil minion’. It was the opposite of the man underneath; it almost made her stomach turn. Rey forced herself to focus, reminding her clearly sleep-addled brain that she didn’t know the man and she knew <em>nothing</em> about his nature! But if he was here rescuing her, that had to count for something?<br/>
<br/>
It was eerie: The sound of the klaxon, the sound of boots stomping down the corridors, all echoing off the metal walls. The man paused at the open cell door. He motioned for her to stand nearby and then they waited. For what, Rey didn’t know, but her rescuer seemed to. Was it a signal? Were they waiting for the coast to be clear?  Finally, he gave a nod that was almost impossible for Rey to see against the blackness of the cell. He grabbed her hand and started running.<br/>
<br/>
He dragged her through the seemingly unending corridors, taking a left or a right at unclear intervals. Every hallway, every junction looked identical to the one that preceded it. The man navigated them so deftly Rey realized he must have had the blueprints memorized. That was, until he pulled her behind a piece of equipment and knelt down. He brought his fingers to the mouth of his helmet and she thought she heard him talking to someone. Did he have an accomplice? Someone on the other side that was waiting for them?<br/>
<br/>
Rey didn’t know what they were waiting for. She didn’t have a sense of what time it was or how much time had passed. Things had slowed down when they’d rushed out of the cell, and she was grateful for a moment to catch her breath. She hadn’t run like that in ages, even Coach Antilles didn’t put them through this much of a ringer this quickly, not without a warm up.<br/>
<br/>
She should have been paying attention, but the momentary lull gave her a second to think. Again Rey wondered if she was crazy. Her dreams were never this detailed, they were never this creative! And she wasn’t the ‘damsel-in-distress’ type. Was this stress from the upcoming midterm? She was generally a logical person and didn’t subscribe to lucid dreaming or dream meanings, but she’d never had this much control in a dream before.<br/>
<br/>
The man was still watching the corridor, waiting for something. Rey closed her eyes, letting herself lean back against the wall and noticed again that her arm was cold. For the first time Rey looked down at herself and her eyes widened in surprise. Instead of the blue and grey moon pajamas she’d gone to bed in, she was dressed in leggings and some kind of breast binder. No wonder she was so cold: Everything was made of metal and she wasn’t even wearing a shirt!<br/>
<br/>
She turned to demand answers from the only other person there, but before she could get a word out people rushed into the hallway. They wore white armor with the same sheen as the man’s helmet, holding guns she’d never seen before at the ready. Some shouted instructions, but they were too muffled and far away for Rey to hear. They all stood there, also waiting for something. But what?<br/>
<br/>
Suddenly an explosion ripped through the corridor. The man turned his back to the blast, shielding himself and Rey from the debris. Around them the alarms got louder and gunfire began. The man pulled her up from their crouched position and they ran double speed down the hallway.<br/>
<br/>
Her rescuer didn’t care about stealth anymore. It was all about speed and Rey could hear shouts of “the prisoner” and “alert the Knights” from behind them. She was shoved out of the way when the man pulled a strange looking gun out of nowhere and shot at the white-armored troops pursuing them. Rey didn’t have the heart or the guts to look back to see if they’d survived. Her heart was pounding so hard she was sure that it was going to beat right out of her chest!<br/>
<br/>
“We’re almost there!” he yelled over the cacophony around them. “Keep your head down, they’re gonna send more!”<br/>
<br/>
More what?! More troops? More explosions?<br/>
<br/>
There was a large room at the end of the hallway. She could only assume that was where they were headed. The man hadn’t let go of her hand the whole time and as he put on a burst of speed she tried desperately to keep up. The closer they got, the clearer she could see. It was a hanger, but what she saw inside was… impossible. Those weren’t planes, they were ships. Something out of a science fiction novel. And beyond the ships through the gaping opening in the side she could see blackness and stars.<br/>
<br/>
Space. She was in space?!<br/>
<br/>
“BB, buddy, tell me you got one of those ships online!” This time she could make out what the man was saying, but she couldn’t hear the reply. Instead another round of explosions caused the floor to buckle and Rey almost lost her footing. The man wrapped an arm around her as they made it through to the hanger.<br/>
<br/>
“That one!” He was pointing at a ship that looked like a ball wedged between two tiles and they started to run for it.<br/>
<br/>
Behind them, she heard the sound of gunfire again… only she realized it wasn’t gunfire it was something different. There weren’t any bullets, there wasn’t anything bouncing off the metal of the… of the ship they were on? The man yelled something and suddenly one of the parked ships was shooting cover fire at the troops chasing them. It was exactly what they needed! They were almost there!<br/>
<br/>
Rey suddenly let out a scream. Pain radiated up her arm and down her spine and she felt herself starting to fall forward. It felt like electricity had spread throughout her body and she couldn’t do anything to stop herself. She couldn’t focus, she couldn’t… she couldn’t see.<br/>
<br/>
Faintly she could hear the man yelling her name, she could feel him picking her up, feel the motion as he kept running but everything started fading to black, until she couldn’t hear anything at all.<br/>
<br/>
~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>
<br/>
Rey’s eyes flew open and she sat up in bed like a shot feeling as if she’d just run a marathon. Her breathing was uneven and she tried to control it, to calm it and the harsh beating of her heart in her chest. Her hand grasped at her comforter, finding purchase and grounding in the cool feel of the material against her fingers, and that’s when she realized it.<br/>
<br/>
Cream colored walls. David Bowie and Ghibli posters. Photos of her, Finn, Rose and her cousins on the walls. Rey looked down and saw the blue and grey moon pajamas she’d changed into the night before. This was her room. That had all been a dream – an extremely weird, science fiction dream…<br/>
<br/>
Rey winced as pain shot up her arm. Glancing at it she saw an angry bruise forming. It was in the same place she’d been shot in the dream. She realized she must have hit it on the nightstand. It must have transferred into the dream.<br/>
<br/>
There was a sound in the hallway and Rey saw her doorknob turn. Glancing at the clock, she realized that it was 6:45. She shook her head, a small smile crossing her lips as her father stepped into the doorway, calling out “Rey,” but cut himself off as he saw her sitting up.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh, you’re up,” he sounded surprised.<br/>
<br/>
“Not on purpose,” Rey replied with a frown.<br/>
<br/>
Her father shook his head, slightly amused and tucked his newspaper under his arm. “Well if you’re up, you may as well join your mother and me for breakfast. She made pancakes this morning.”<br/>
<br/>
“I’ve still got fifteen minutes,” she replied, lying back down and putting a pillow over her face, muffling her words. “Tell Mum that I’ll be down soon.”<br/>
<br/>
Realizing that he wasn’t going to get anymore out of her, her father moved to close the door again. “We’re leaving at 7:45, Rey. I have papers to grade before class. The car will be leaving whether you’re ready or not.”<br/>
<br/>
It was a warning, not a lecture, the same one her father gave her every morning she wanted a ride to her college. Still, as she lay back down, she couldn’t get that man’s face out of her head. Who was he? What had been going on? And why had it felt so real?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>